powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Slicing
The power to slice through the space-time continuum. Sub-power of Absolute Slicing. Technique of Space-Time Manipulation. Variation of Absolute Attack and Omnipresential Attack. Combination of Spatial and Temporal Slicing. Also Called * Continuum Slicing * Fourth-Dimensional Cutter * Reality Cutting * Spatial-Temporal Slicing * Time-Space Slicing Capabilities The user can slice through, tear apart or rip out slivers and/or chunks of the space-time continuum, which is the very fabric of the realm in which the world exist in. Anything caught within the tear would suffer bifurcation. Due to the nature of the attack, it cannot be deflected nor blocked by conventional means. As the technique is a combination of Spatial and Temporal Slicing, it can slash through even those who possess Omnipresence. Since cutting the third dimension space only affects the targets within the present timeline, it would be meaningless if the target can exist in another timeline simultaneously; by slicing the space of all time, the technique will actually reach the target in all timeline of spatial existence. This injures, if not destroys, all the "time and space" the target possesses (past, present and future). Tears within the space-time continuum can become rifts, which can be potentially deadly to leave behind, as they tend to erase anything that comes into contact with it from all time, but can be useful for space-time portals, or be used as massive weapons and shields. Universal Differences Though seemingly similar to Dimensional Slicing, in both are capable of slicing through virtually anything, the two have their key differences. At rudimentary levels, Dimensional Slicing requires the user to phase between the third and higher dimensions while passing through the target to destroy the intersecting matter; since this requires inter-dimensional shifting to accomplish, it can be blocked by inter-dimensional defenses. Space-time Slicing tears apart (or even rips out slivers) the fabric of space and time, without shifting to another dimension (which takes far less time, if not instantaneously), and this allows the user to strike at omnipresent levels. While slicing through dimensions can reach alternate timelines as well, it does not strike at all times simultaneously, though space-time is limited to targets within the first four dimensions, and cannot go higher than that. Dimensional rifts are usually portals that lead to alternate dimensions; space-time tears leave behind deadly voids that erases anything caught within, and are almost always created whenever space-time is severed. Applications * Cosmic Teleportation * Portal Creation * Space-Time Rift * Spatial Slicing ** Cutting Field Projection ** Slash Projection * Subspace Travel * Temporal Slicing ** Event Manipulation ** Time Travel Variations * Dimensional Slicing * Severing Associations * Absolute Attack * Omnipresential Attack * Spatial Attacks * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Manipulation Limitations * Cannot affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock, or anything above the fourth dimension, as they exist outside of the space-time that is being cut. * Does not cut through metaphysical concepts such as illusions and divine beings. Known Users * Aquarion Evol (Aquarion Evol) * Hakumen (BlazBlue) * GranKuwagamon (Digimon) * Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) * Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sasaki Kojiro (TYPE-MOON) * Okita Sōji (TYPE-MOON) * Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD); via Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon * Luka (Monster Girl Quest); via Flash Kill * Palkia (Pokémon); via Spatial Rend Known Objects *Space Gem and Time Gem (Marvel Comics); when used together Known Weapons * Sword of Resonance (Berserk) * Interfectum Malus: Ōkami (BlazBlue) * The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Eye of Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Time Holes (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Reaper's Scythe (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Gallery Skull Knight Sword of Resonanceto.jpg|Skull Knight (Berserk) using the Sword of Resonance to cut through the space-time fabric, creating dimensional portals in its wake. File:Hakumen_Wielding_Interfectum_Malus_Okami.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) wielding the Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, which allows him to cut through anything: timelines, dimensions and the abilities of Ars Magus. The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura).png|The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers and the space-time continuum, which ended the otherwise endless loop caused by The Loop. BlackGokuScythe.jpeg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) using his Sickle of Sorrow to slash open a rift in space. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) claims that his Bloody Sword is a blade with reality-altering powers, and can cut through time and space, which means that there is nothing it cannot cut. Kakashi's Kamui Shuriken.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui Shuriken, which slices through the space-time continuum of the target, warping them away simultaneously. File:Solaris_Spacetime_Rift.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) tearing the space-time continuum to create deadly rifts — the Eye of Solaris — that instantly kills anyone caught in it. Category:Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Rare power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers